


Losing her mind

by NaruoxKakashi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruoxKakashi/pseuds/NaruoxKakashi
Summary: MC and Yoosung have been dating for six months but tragedy strikes when MC is kidnapped and forced to do everything her captor wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the best person ever!! This would have never been posted if it wasn't for you Breakerofthebroken fixing all my mistakes!!! Thank you x forever lol <3

Mc got it! Her happily ever after with Yoosung and life couldn’t have been better! It's been six months since the hacker incident and everything had been going great. Mc had just moved from Rika's apartment to Yoosung's a week ago and they were planning their wedding for the fall. Things had definitely been an adjustment living together with both of them being virgins and having decided to wait for marriage to be together. 

It was the first nice spring day they had in a while and MC was in the kitchen looking through the fridge trying to decided what to make for dinner. 

"There's really not much here. Maybe I should just go out and buy things for omurice to surprise Yoosung." With that being said Mc got dressed in her most comfortable sun dress and sandals and grabbed her purse and keys to head out the door. Yoosung would be back from University in an hour so she didn’t have much time to get the ingredients and be back in order to hide them for his surprise. 

The grocery store was only a couple of blocks away from the apartment and it was such a beautiful day out. With all the rain they had been getting the air smelled very clean and the flowers were so colorful and she just couldn’t help but stop to admire some of the bigger blooms. Most of the shops she passed by had their doors open to let the air in and the smells coming from the bakery's she passed made her mouth water. 

Before Mc even realized it, she was at the grocery store and getting a basket to pick up the things she would need. Starting with the non-refrigerated items Mc picked up a small container of soy sauce and a bag of rice. Heading over to the refrigerated section Mc started to feel as if she was being watched. The small hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she got goosebumps all over her body. After looking around and not seeing anything out of the ordinary she decided to try to ignore it. 

The next thing on her list was beef and she only needed a small amount of it so she looked through what they had to find the smallest, freshest package. Still the feeling of being watched never left. Glancing around again Mc only saw people minding their own business looking through the foods available for what they wanted to get. Telling herself that she was just freaking out about nothing but not able to shake the feeling off Mc starts looking for her phone to text Yoosung and ask him to leave class early to walk her back home.  
Looking through both her pockets and purse and still coming up with no phone Mc feels her heart drop into her stomach as she remembers leaving it playing music on the kitchen counter while she was looking through the fridge for food. 

Mc tries to keep her breathing under control while she thinks about what she should do. The only thing she can think of is leaving and getting home as soon as possible and without a phone she can't even call anyone to meet her and walk her home.

Without any other choices she puts her basket down and leaves the store at what she hopes is a calm pace. Once she is outside she is able to breathe easier and doesn’t feel as if she has eyes on her wherever she goes. But the feeling is hard to forget so she continues on her way back home thinking about just ordering pizza instead of cooking.

It was now lunch time and the sidewalks were getting crowded with people looking for a quick bite to eat or to run a few errands before they had to go back to work. Standing at the back of a crowd waiting on the crosswalk light to change Mc felt as if eyes were on her again. Looking around again Mc only saw people focused on their phones and glancing up to make sure they aren't missing the light. Looking behind her Mc saw a man with a jacket on and the hood up with sunglasses covering his eyes. She got the same feeling looking at him as she did when she felt like she was being watch and quickly turned back around and tried to move away to the front of the crowd. Unfortunately, the people were crowded so close together that it made it impossible to get anywhere.

Getting desperate to leave Mc was about to start pushing people out of her way when she felt an arm go around her waist and a mouth at her ear, her heart dropped to her stomach with the words that were whispered to her.

"Smile and come with me or you are going to regret it."

After getting a small nod and a forced smile, the man leads Mc to a parked car with his arm still around her waist and fingers bruising her hip they dug in so deep to a parked car. There was really nothing defining about the car. It looked just like most of the cars around, and was a dark blue almost black. Mc thought about trying to drop her purse but she wasn’t really sure what good it would do. The only things in there were some cash, lip gloss, and a few mints. There was really nothing that she had that would let anyone know this is the place where she was taken.

The only thing she could even hope for at this point is that 707 was able to find some kind of cameras around here so they could at least try to track her that way. The man lead her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her as if this was all normal, even smiling and waving at the old ladies cooing at them. Mc felt vomit try to force its way up into her mouth as the man leaned in to buckle her seatbelt and whispered in her ear again, "Make one move that this isn't something you want and I swear not only will you find out what pain is but so will your pretty boyfriend."

After giving another nod and small smile Mc watched him walk around and get into the driver's seat. As soon as the door was shut and he was buckled up he turned to her and with a smile on his face reached into the middle console and took out a small metal box.  
"Lean over here and close your eyes." He said in what would have been a pleasantly soft voice if it weren't for the situation they were in. All Mc wanted to do was get out of the car and run as fast as she could but after the threat to Yoosung she wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea. He still had a hard time even getting around because of his depth perception most of the time and she was really starting to worry about what this man would do to the both of them if he had a chance.

In a quiet voice Mc begged, "Promise you won't do anything to Yoosung and I will do anything you want."

At that the man laugh but nodded his head in agreement. As soon as Mc did as he asked she felt his lips on hers and a sharp pinch in her thigh that made her jump back and yelp in surprise.

Seeing the glee on his face Mc finally let the tears fall and as he pulled back his hood and took off his sunglasses she finally realized just how much trouble she was in. The last words out of her mouth was, "Saeran how....." And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you Breakerofthebroken for taking time out of you life and helping me with this. I can honestly not thank you enough!! Hugs and Kisses!!

Mc woke up in an unfamiliar room with one of the worst headaches she has ever had. Looking around the room didn’t give much away as to where she was. The room was only big enough for a twin-size bed pushed up against the three walls and a door with a peep hole about eye level. There were no windows so the only light coming through was from the peep hole and it was only enough for Mc to realized how trapped she was. 

Rushing off of the bed to get to the door Mc's legs gave out as soon as she put weight on them. Forcing herself up onto her knees she reached her trembling hand to the door knob to find it unlocked and as quietly as possible pushed it opened.   
Not that it would have mattered. As soon as the door was open enough Mc saw Saeran sitting in a computer chair with a bunch of monitors behind him all turned on different screens. Saeran was turned around and looking right at her as if he were waiting for her to wake up. 

"You're finally awake. The medicine took longer than I expected but that’s ok. It was all worth it to be able to bring you here without having to worry about you trying to do something stupid." Saeran sneered at her.

Grabbing a stack of papers of the desk to his left; Saeran looked Mc up and down with a contemplative look on his face.

"How much do you weigh anyways?" Saeran asked looking back down at his papers again. 

Mc just stood there looking at him, not able to even open her mouth. Her heart pounded so hard it felt like her ribs were breaking and her legs were not responding to her mind telling them to run to the other door to her right and get as far away from him as she could. 

Saeran looked up when he didn’t get an answer. Tapping his papers with a pen he sighed. "This can go one of two ways, Mc. You can either answer any questions I have and do everything I say or you can be punished. Both ways are fine with me. So, tell me which it is you want."

Mc stuttered out a quiet, "54 kg."

"Good girl." Saeran went back to his paper work making notes in various places. "Now I'm sure you are curious as to why you are here. But I don’t think I want to tell you that. Just keep me happy and I'm sure you will be released soon."

"Your role here will be to stay at my side at all times. When I ask for something you will get it immediately. If you take longer than I deem necessary you will get a whip for every extra minute. You will only eat and relieve yourself when I say you can. My word is law and the sooner you learn that the sooner your life will get better." Saeran then turned back to his computers and started typing.

Without turning around and in a low voice Saeran said, "It would be in your best interest for you to be on your knees and by my right side in the next 5 seconds."

Not wanting to test the limits so quickly Mc hurried to his side and sat with her legs folded under her and tears flowing down her face. For the next three hours the only noises in the room were the clicking sounds from the keyboard and the small hiccups from Mc trying to keep her tears to herself.

Saeran leaned back in his chair and put his hand on Mc's head stroking his fingers through it. Feeling her tremble, he looked over at her and smirked. "Are you scared of me Mc?"

"Yes." Came the whispered reply.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling it harshly back so she had to look at him he smiled and said "You should be."  
Letting go of her hair and getting up Saeran, stretched out his arms and back then looked over his shoulder and said, "Follow me." Then started walking to a different door Mc hadn't noticed, which was just on the other side of the computers. Hurrying to get up after losing all feeling in her legs Mc tripped and fell against the chair knocking over a mug of half-finished coffee and watching it spill all over the keyboard. Eyes widening in horror Mc looked to Saeran and watched as his face contorted   
into pure rage.  
"You stupid slut! How incompetent are you that you can't even get up? Are you trying to piss me off and get punished?" Saeran yelled and he stomped over to Mc and grabbed her by the shoulders. Reaching his hand back he let it fly and hit her on the face with the back the back of it. Instant pain erupted from her check and spread across her face making her whole head throb. Tears sprung to her eyes and poured like rivers. Still holding her arm in a tight grip Saeran pulled Mc up and dragged her to the door not giving her a chance to find her footing.

Going through a bedroom to another door Saeran brought Mc to a bathroom and threw her on the floor. "This is your chance to use the bathroom. Don’t waste it." He sneered and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

With tears still streaming down her face Mc looked at him and in a very quiet voice ask, "Can I have some privacy please?"

Instead of an answer Searan just glared at her and leaned back on the closed door tapping his fingers against his arm.  
Mc slowly turned around and stepped over to the toilet and pulled her dress up and her panties down. Crying even harder than when she got hit, Mc tried to forget that she was being watched and to relieve her bladder. There was no telling when she was going to get another chance.

Finishing up Mc grabbed her panties to pull them up but before she could even start Saeran quietly said, "Leave them on the floor. You're not going to need them anymore."

"Please you don’t want to do this. Let me go, I promise not to say a word to anyone about anything. Just please let me leave." Mc begged and pleaded.

Saeran's glare returned as he stepped forward and bent over ripping her panties out of her hands and throwing them in the trash. "Do you want to get hit again? Get up and let's go."

Mc trembled worse than before as she followed him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom avoiding the mirror on the way. She didn’t want to see what her face looked like after that hit.

Saeran lay down on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes before saying, "Lay down on the bed and don’t move until I say it's time to get up. I'm a light sleeper so I'll know if you try to leave."

Mc crawled on the bed very carefully and lay down facing toward the wall and away from him. She felt him scoot all the way   
up against her back and put his arm around her as if they were lovers and cuddling together after a long day. 

Listening very closely Mc finally heard Saeran's breathing even out and his hold loosened with every new breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to the wonderful breakerofthebroken for fixing this up and adding your thoughts to it as well!! And thank you to everyone who is reading this as well. If you want to find me on tumblr feel free to. twats016.tumblr.com. Hugs and Kisses to you all!!

Mc lays on the bed for what felt like hours. Saeran was breathing deeply next to her and he finally rolled onto his back so he wasn’t holding her down anymore. Carefully getting off the bed so it didn’t make a sound, Mc kept her eyes on Saeran watching for any signs that he might wake up. She finally got off the bed and just stood there for a few minutes making sure he wouldn't wake up. Tiptoeing her way to the door they came through to get into the bedroom, Mc grasped the handle in a tight fist slowly turning it and praying the door wouldn’t squeak when she pulled it open.

Inch by inch the door came open without any noise being made. Mc thanked whatever god was listening to her this day and forced herself to keep going slow so she wouldn’t make any mistakes. After the door was shut Mc let out the breath that she had been holding in relief. Continuing to be as silent as possible Mc made her way over to the first door she had seen earlier that day. As soon as her hand touch this handle though she felt immediate pain from the back of her head as her long hair was pulled so hard she was forced backwards to fall on her back with her head hitting the ground and a loud thunk sounding out. 

The pain spread from the back of her head all the way to the front in sharp, stabbing neddles. Laughter rang out in the room shortly after, making the pain that much worse, as Saeran still had a hold of the ends of her hair. Tugging on it gently he asked, "And just where do you think you are going?"

Mc shook her head trying to get the spinning room back into focus, but Saeran must have thought that was her answer because in the next second he was pulling her hair again hard enough to make her stand up despite the intense nausea going on in her stomach every time she opened her eyes. Letting go now that she was on her feet again Saeran looked her up and down and stepped up close to press his body against hers. 

"You need to learn your new place and I think the only way to do that is to teach your body how it's supposed to behave from now on. First though you have to be punished for ruining my keyboard and trying to leave me. Everything that’s about to happen you brought on yourself, I want you to remember that." The breath of his voice tickled her as whispered in her ear. 

Grabbing Mc's upper arms, Saeran slammed her back into the door and crashed his lips onto hers. Mc pressed her lips closed as tightly as she could. What Saeran was doing couldn’t even be called a kiss. Using his teeth, he bit her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and make her bleed. As soon and the pain from her lip registered Mc opened her mouth to scream and Saeran quickly moved away and stuck his fingers in her mouth. 

Saeran put pressure on the roof of her mouth to push Mc's head back and pulled something out of his pocket and poured it in her mouth. Shoving her mouth shut and forcing her to swallow MC felt the effects of the powder instantly. Her head stopped hurting and got hazy very fast and her whole body started to tingle. Every part of skin that Saeran was touching seemed to be on fire. Slowly, he backed away from her. 

The more he backed away the more Mc's skin burned. Reaching out her hand to him she stumbled after him as he continued to back up and sat down in his chair, grabbing her hand and pulling it across his lap and down getting her to lay down on her stomach across his legs. Lifting the end of her dress up and over her behind he let his fingers glide gently over her skin leaving burning trails in his wake. 

"How are you feeling Mc?" Saeran asked quietly, keeping his touch feather light. Mc could barely hear what he said. It seemed as if her head was under water. Everything felt muddled and when she tried to connect her thoughts to actions it took longer than it should have. 

"I'm...... not...... sure..." Mc forced out through lips that could barely move. She could still feel the blood dripping off her chin from where he bit her but the pain that should have come with the wound was missing and she couldn’t remember why. 

Mc heard Saeran hum in response and finally take his fingers off the cleft of her bottom and she whimpered from the loss. Bringing his hand back down sharp and fast a loud clap rang out around the room from where his whole hand molded against her check and squeezed it tightly. Screaming from the pain of the hit and the fire that spread for the point of contact all through her thighs bottom and back. Tears started flowing down her face again because of the intensity of what he was doing to her. 

"Now why are we doing this MC? I want a clear answer from you or this is going to get so much worse." Saeran had to yell over her sobbing. 

Through the tears and harsh breathing Mc got out, "Because I deserve it!" 

"Why do you deserve this Mc?" Saeran yelled again. 

"Be...because I r-ruined your keyboard and I I I tried to leave!" Mc sobbed out loudly. 

Saeran leaned over her back to whisper in her ear, "That's right Mc. This is all your fault and you deserve everything that is going to happen. Now I want you to count every strike you get and if you miss a number we are going to have to start over. You get three for ruining my keyboard and seven for trying to leave. Do you hear me?" 

Mc nodded to show she understood and tried to keep from crying even harder so this could be over with as soon as possible.

Bringing his hand out again Saeran waited a moment before he brought it back down harder and faster than the first time. Screaming out again Mc barely remembered to say 2 before Saeran did it again. By the time he got to eight Mc was sure her throat was shredded and bleeding from how much she screamed and that blood was pouring off of her backside but Mc hadn't missed a single number yet. Searan finished that last two strikes Mc was whispering the numbers and she could feel the liquid dripping off of her knees. 

"You really must have enjoyed your punishment Mc." Saeran said gently once he was sure her attention was on him again. Just as she was trying to get up he ran his fingers up her inner thigh through the liquid and brought his fingers up close to her face. 

Forcing her eyes to focus Mc realized for the first time that it wasn’t blood that was on his fingers but her own vaginal fluid. Mc just lay across him looking at his fingers and not knowing what to do or how to react. Saeran just sighed before forcing his fingers in her mouth and twirling them aroung her tongue to clean them off. 

After making sure they were coated in her saliva Saeran pulled them out again and drug his fingers across her face, over her shoulder, and down her back making his path very clear. Just as he was pushing his forefinger around her folds Mc shivered and whispered, "Please don’t do this." 

"Don't do what? Your mine to do with as I please. My new pet if you need to give it a name. I expect complete obedience the entire time you are in my care." Saeran sneered as if this was something Mc should just accept and live with all the while circling her clit with his fingers. 

"I'm a virgin," she sobbed out. Turning her head around to look at him to see if he would let this go and not do anything more she saw his wide-eyed expression and mouth open in shock. In an instant his expression broke into an evil grin as she stared her down. 

"Even better," he said quietly. Saeran looked as if he were the devil incarnate at that moment as he forced her head back around and roughly pushed a finger in her virginal hole until he came across her barrier. Lightly probing it and eliciting at small cry from Mc every time he did. 

Pulling his finger out until just the tip of it was left in Mc felt him push it back in as slow as he possibly could until he met the barrier again but this time he didn’t let off the pushing. Forcing his finger in slowly so she could feel every millimeter of it being pushed in until finally the barrier broke with a small pop and a lot of pain. Crying out Mc felt Saeran grab a fist full of her hair at the base of her head and roughly shove another finger into her and start to pump his fingers in fast and deep. Keeping the pace up Mc cried at the pain of it, tears running down her face. 

"You're so tight you know that? I can't tell you how pleased I am that you came to me pure." Saeran mumbled out. 

He kept a steady pace pushing his fingers in and out of her not giving her even a second to get used to the size of his fingers. Moving his thumb in small, firm circles over her clitoris, Mc started to feel a new sensation in her abdomen. Her muscles started to clench and her stomach lurched. Mc had sometimes felt this way around Yoosung when they would kiss or hold hands but never to this intensity. 

It started in small pulses in her lower stomach. Almost faint enough to ignore as she tried to think about anything other than what Saeran was doing to her. Slowly those pulses became stronger and Mc whimpered in distress not understanding why she was starting to enjoy what he was doing to her; she thought she was going crazy. 

Clamping her hand over her mouth to keep any other noises from coming out Mc bit into her palm praying desperately that the pain would take her take her mind off the pleasure she was starting to feel from his touch. Saeran kept the pace going and increased the pressure on her clitoris forcing Mc to start moaning and bucking her hips against his hand. 

Mortified beyond belief Mc begged, "P-please..." 

"Please what, Mc?" He whispered against her ear pressing his chest against her back and peppering her shoulder with small kisses and sucked on her skin, leaving love bites in his trail. 

Dropping her hand from her mouth Mc let out a loud drawn out moan and Saeran sped up his fingers and bit down on her muscle causing her to finally come all over his hand. Dragging his fingers against her still dripping vagina collecting the cum on his fingers. 

Bringing his hand in front of her face Saeran put his fingers up to her lips. "Open. Now." 

Mc whimper again but complied and opened her mouth, crying out as his fingers were stuffed inside. She felt him rubbing his fingers over and around her tongue forcing her to taste herself. 

"How do you taste Mc? I'm very curious to see if I'll like you. Maybe I should just find out for myself. Not like I will be able to trust anything you say anyways. Not after you lied to me about understanding the rules. Not that I can really be upset about that with how things turned out. You have just given me you innocencd and now I don’t think I want anyone else to lust after you in the way that I do ever again." Saeran murmured. 

Mc tried to answer but her mouth didn’t want to work at that moment, just opening and closing with no noise coming out. Hearing a growling sound come from above her Mc jumped off his legs and started backing away. Eyes blown wide open she saw everything that happened next as if in slow motion. 

Saeran stood from his chair and step close to her grabbing her by the hips in a bruising grip lifting her from the floor as if she weighed nothing. Putting her on the edge of his desk Saeran trailed his fingers from her hip to her knees in a loving way. Gripping her knees with the same amount of pressure he used on her hips he forced her legs open enough to get on his knees and put his face between them. 

Feeling him rub his check against her thigh, Mc felt him take a deep breath and let is out slowly against her quivering heat, making her do a full body shudder causing her thigh to hit his head and push his face right onto her. With another deep breath she feels his lips open and his tongue flick out against her lips with a loud groan before he attacked her with a vigor that she had only seen with kids and candy. 

Letting out a loud moan as Saeran pushed his tongue in and swirled it around as if he was collecting as much of the taste of her as he could. Mc grabbed his head, fisting his hair pulling his head as close to herself as possible. Feeling the vibrations from Saeran groaning against her clit Mc moaned out another orgasm and squeezed her legs around his head keeping him from moving away. None of that made him stop licking and sucking on her though and he forced her to ride this orgasm out as long as he could. 

Once the last of the shudders left her body Saeran slowly rose as he stood up. Mc could see his cheeks and chin glistening from what he had just done to her. Wiping his hand across his face Mc watched as he closed his eyes and licked what was left on his hand. 

"I think that’s enough for tonight. Still not sure you learned your lesson so I'm just going to give you something that will help keep you from thinking dangerous thoughts for a while. All you need to do from now on is what I tell you to do." He whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest.

After a few minutes of sitting there stiffly feeling his erection against her stomach and trying not to vomit anything that might be left in her stomach, Mc jerked her head in what could have been a nod. Saeran finally backed away from her a couple of steps and opened the first drawer to pull out a small unlabeled bottle of pills. Opening it and getting two small round white pills out Saeran looked back at Mc. 

"Open your mouth and take this, then we will get something to eat." He looked her in the eye until she did as she was told and watched as she swallowed with what little saliva that was left in her mouth. Grabbing his phone, Mc watched as he seemed to quickly type out a text to someone and locking it to slide it into his back pocket again. 

Mc just sat there and stared at him without seeing anything and not being able to process what had just happened. Feeling a hand in hers she looked down and saw him tugging her hand to get her off the desk. 

Following behind him she was lead back to the bedroom and set on the bed. Eyes glazed over and only hearing muffled sounds around her, Mc began to cry again. She never thought something like this would happen. Trying to not think about what was happening Mc lay down and cruelled into a ball. Her heart weighed down in guilt. It was overcoming her, and for a second, she didnt know how much longer she'd last like this. “I'm so sorry Yoosung.” 

Heaving through her tears Mc was having trouble catching her breath when slowly everything started to numb up again. Feeling the bed sink as Saeran sat close to her, she lifted her head to look at him. Seeing him hold a bowl and smelling whatever was in it her stomach let out a very loud growl. 

Blushing and looking away she felt him tuck her hair behind her ear and grab her chin to turn her back toward him. Bringing the bowl closer to her face Mc flinched away. 

With a heavy sigh Saeran gave her a glare, "You need to drink this or you won't get anything for another eight hours. I would rather not starve you with what I just gave you." 

Mc slowly opened her mouth and let him put the bowl up to her lips and tip it up slightly. Slurping the soup up as quickly as she could Mc glanced at Saeran out of the corner of her eye. Seeing the possessive look on his face scared her more than anything that had happened so far. Finishing the last of the soup, Mc licked her lips and stared at her lap. 

"Lay down and rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours OK?" He asked gently pushing on her shoulders lightly and tucking the blanket around her. 

Closing her eyes, the last thing she heard was her own heartbeat loud in her ear before she fell asleep.


End file.
